


Same Old Thing

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt, <i>any, any, "would you say this was a usual day for you?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Thing

"Actually," says Mistress Cara, sinking down to trap Dahlia between two leather clad thighs, "today was a bit slow."  
  
Dahlia, plain schoolteacher Dahlia, looks around at the abandoned temple with the talking skull in one corner and a heap of the freshly dead bodies of the witch-burning thieves who had to pick the one Mord'Sith in all the Midlands who calls the (soul-stealing witch) Mother Confessor 'friend,' and tells herself sternly that we live and learn, or at least we learn if we want to live.  
  
"What do you say," Cara breathes against Dahlia's ear, "we make tonight…interesting?"


End file.
